fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Box/transcript
PROLOGUE Milton, MA - Home Invasion (evening time in an upscale suburban neighborhood. Joe fiddles with the toolkit looking for a pick-axe. He stands up and turns to the family he and his accomplices have bound and gagged. He turns on the television for them to watch. downstairs, his fellow criminals toil digging a hole) DARRYL: (standing in a deep hole in the basement) You know, we'd get through this foundation a lot quicker with that pick-axe. Where's your dumb cousin? BLAKE: He ain't dumb. And don't worry about him. Just keep working. (begins shoveling) DARRYL: (after finding a metal box in the soil and climbing out of the hole) What do you think's in it? BLAKE: Ain't our job to think. It's our job to dig. DARRYL: We're getting paid a lot of money for this. It's got to be something valuable. BLAKE: That's exactly the kind of thinking that found us trouble in Texas. DARRYL: Yeah? (studies the box) We made a lot of money back in Texas. BLAKE: Maybe just a peek. (the lightbulb above their heads shatters as they open the large black box. both men go into a trance and begin to bleed from the nose and ears. Joe returns to the basement, finds his crew and panics. he closes the box, runs upstairs, finds the family in a zombie-like trance and bleeding from the head. Joe flees the house with the box) ACT I Newton's Lab - Tattoo Removal THOMAS NEWTON: I have everything you need for your new identity right here. Agent Olivia Dunham joined the Fringe Division September 9th, 2008. And you also got files on both Bishops, Broyles, Bell, and Farnsworth. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Where did you get this? THOMAS NEWTON: I've been over here since you were in high school, and I've cultivated a lot of resources. Anything you need, just ask. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: A history of pop culture. THOMAS NEWTON: That's your homework. It'll help familiarize you with this world. If you can move your hair to the side. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. THOMAS NEWTON: Now don't worry. You won't feel a thing. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Who's "Bone-o"? THOMAS NEWTON: Oh, it's Bono, actually. He's a musician. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, yeah. Is he any good? THOMAS NEWTON: One of the few I like on this side. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, he's easy on the eyes. THOMAS NEWTON: Careful. Their side may be alluring, but don't be taken in by it. They started the war. Remember? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You don't have to remind me whose side I'm on. Did you do what I told you to do? THOMAS NEWTON: I hired a team and sent it to the site, yes. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Your usual men? THOMAS NEWTON: No. I don't want to burn my resources. Does that meet with your approval? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't care how long you've been here. This is my operation. You work for me. THOMAS NEWTON: Indeed. Walter's Lab - Ancient Tech ASTRID: Doctor Bell's company was known for tackling the most advanced technological problems. He will long be remembered as one of our country's leading visionaries. WALTER: It's a bit generic, don't you think? He was my best friend. Wherever he is, he'll be very disappointed. We're low on butter. ASTRID: Butter? Right. Coming up. BROYLES: And you think this is what, some sort of doomsday machine? PETER: Well, Walternate said that it was a very powerful piece of ancient tech. He spent the last few years looking for the machine's component pieces. BROYLES: But he's finished assembling it? PETER: No. He was missing several of them. Including one very important one. Me. BROYLES: You think this is accurate? That you somehow can power this device? PETER: The device seems to need a specific human interface, and this piece responded directly to me. BROYLES: If that's true, if Walternate needs you to operate this weapon -- PETER: We know that he has agents on this side. If he wanted me back, I think they would have made a play already. There has to be some other plan. WALTER: Peter, these cacao beans, they're inedible. Gene will never be able to digest them. PETER: She's a cow, Walter. She could probably digest the frying pan. BROYLES: What is he doing? PETER: Oh, you don't want to know. WALTER: I'm trying to make chocolate milk. Or rather, I'm trying to make the cow make chocolate milk. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, do you have any idea why this machine would or could be configured for Peter, why it would respond to him? WALTER: I know that this machine is dangerous. BROYLES: Which is why we need to understand it. If it is indeed a threat -- WALTER: ...then to ignore it would be irresponsible. I've heard that argument before. That's what you people told Oppenheimer when you discovered that the Nazis were working on a bomb. And how do you think he slept after his little invention had killed hundreds of thousands in a fraction of a second? I need to go back to the market. Aspirin, we need to go to the market. BROYLES: Is he okay? PETER: Well, he's Walter. Define "okay." BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. WALTER: Do you need anything at the market? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, thank you. BROYLES: Peter, I know you and Walter have been through a lot, but if this is the threat we think it is, we need Walter focused. PETER: What if he's right? What if we shouldn't be working on this thing? You ready? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. O'Leary's Bar - Happy Hour BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We've been back for two days, and Walter's already driving you to drink? PETER: Do you blame me? Sometimes I feel like I'm stuck in one of those bad buddy cop movies. Like I'm handcuffed to a... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: ...to a mad scientist who kidnapped you from another universe? PETER: Yeah. Exactly. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, I understand Walter's concern about the weapon, but I think that Broyles is right. BARTENDER: Another? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: We need to figure out what it does, and can't do that without Walter. I love this song. PETER: Really? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Don't you? PETER: No, it's a great song. I just... as long as I've known you, I've never heard you express an interest in music. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. I've been noticing a lot of things since we've been back. I guess being over there and meeting another Olivia Dunham has made me think about the way I look at the world, the choices I've made. Come on. PETER: Are you serious? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, come on. What, are you one of those guys who doesn't like to dance? PETER: No. I guess there's nothing like seeing another version of yourself to give you a little perspective. I've got to tell you, it was strange... being with the other you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. PETER: It was like looking into one of those carnival mirrors. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What, you didn't like the red hair? PETER: Well, I've always preferred blondes. But you did make a very sexy redhead. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Good. PETER: The more I think about being over there, the less real it seems. But you, you still feel real. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (answers cell phone) Dunham. Milton, MA - Crime Scene BROYLES: The neighbor found 'em a few hours ago. M.E. puts the time of death around ten last night. PETER: What are you thinking? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Nothing. Just taking it in. BROYLES: Doctor Bishop, any thoughts? WALTER: Reminds me of Monet's Water lilies. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: The painting? PETER: It's a pastel. Look at the blood. It's a shade lighter than ordinary. WALTER: It's mixed with something else. Possibly spinal fluid. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So where are the men who tied them up? BROYLES: Neither of them had I.D. Techs are taking prints. WALTER: Seem to be in some type of vegetative trance before they expired. PETER: So you've seen something like this before? WALTER: No. Nostradamus is said to have died standing up, but I highly doubt that someone who predicted his own death wouldn't have laid down. BROYLES: But you're saying whatever did this didn't kill them right away. WALTER: It's a hypothesis, but we are yet to find our Rosebud, the elusive clue that will unlock the mystery. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So has anyone located what they were after? BROYLES: We don't even know what they were after. PETER: Beware of buried treasure, huh? BROYLES: We're thinking there was a third thief who took whatever they dug up. WALTER: Unless, of course, this buried treasure had legs of its own. Wouldn't that be delightful? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Any leads on the third man? BROYLES: No, not yet. Newton's Shop - Foolproof Plan BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I was just in Milton. We got a problem. Your little plan wasn't so foolproof. The device was supposed to be there, right? Well, it wasn't. One of your men must have taken it. Two of your men died like you planned, but the other one survived and took the device. THOMAS NEWTON: I only hired two men. (Bolivia shows him crime-scene photographs of the two diggers) That's them, yeah. If there were three, all three should be dead. No one can withstand that thing. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, someone did, and we need to find him. (Joe stands in Blake's apartment, staring at the box) ACT II Walter's Lab - Brain Dissection (Blake's brain makes a squishy-popping sound as Walter pulls it from the corpse) ASTRID: (working nearby) That sound creeps me out. WALTER: Really? I always found it oddly comforting. (looking at the thin cross-sectioning she has done for the microscope) Oh, that's very good, Dear. Have you ever worked behind a deli counter? ASTRID: (removes her gloves as she studies him) Walter, your tie. I, uh... WALTER: Oh. ASTRID: I think you have a little bit of brain on it. Here, let me, uh... WALTER: (takes his tie and tastes the dark blotch on it) It's raspberry jam. PETER: (walks into the lab from the hallway) Walter, it's time to go. ASTRID: (to Peter) Can you give us just a minute? WALTER: (to Astrid) Maybe I'm overdressed. Maybe I should change anyway. ASTRID: Walter, you look fine. (starts cleaning the necktie) WALTER: (concerned) No, I don't think I can do this. ASTRID: Walter, it's gonna be okay. You look lovely. (making him smile) Massive Dynamic - Solemn Event WALTER: (walking the corridor to Nina's office with Peter) This place makes me feel so insignificant. I read that they invented a wheelchair that can be steered by brainwaves alone. Some sort of micro-electro technology. (notices an odd research project through an open lab door) NINA: (meeting the Bishop's in the corridor) Walter. Peter. We are set up in my office. WALTER: Nina, I know that this has been a great loss to you as well. (embraces her in an awkward hug for both) WILL EXECUTOR: (sitting at a table, reading Bell's final testament. Nina and Walter each receive a letter. Nina receives a brass ship's bell) "My great friend Isaac once said, life is joy, death is peace. It's transition that's difficult. I was not a man of many friends, but if I'd had hundreds, I would still cherish the two of you most. Nina, I was your right hand, and you were mine. For the many hours we spent exploring the impossible, a small thank you. And for the precious few we had alone in Tuscany, a memento of me." (Nina unveils her memento) "Walter, we gather knowledge faster than we gather wisdom. By now I trust you have ample reserves of both. I hope you've forgiven me." (Walter opens and reads the letter he received) Thus concludes the last will and testament of William Bell. Thank you all for coming. (Nina and Walter stare intently across the table at one another) PETER: (walking the corridor after reading) So you gonna tell me? WALTER: What? PETER: About the letter. WALTER: No. (slightly confused) I don't think so. PETER: (answers ringing cell phone) Hello? BROYLES: (calling on cell phone from the Federal Building) Dunham's not picking-up. You two at Blake's apartment yet? PETER: No, I'm not with Dunham. Who's Blake? BROYLES: He's one of the two men we found in the basement. We got a fingerprint hit on him this morning. She didn't call you? PETER: No, she didn't. Cambridge - Blake's Apartment (quietly searching the messy residence alone. reaching for her pistol when she hears a noise at the door) PETER: (enters the home) Hey. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. Broyles called you. PETER: Yeah. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sorry. I know you don't want to babysit, but I knew Walter had a big day today, and if I called, you'd come. PETER: (looks around at the mess) Blake's got a friend living here. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Looks that way. Although there's nothing to tell us who he is. I was just gonna go look for the landlord, see what he knows. Maybe you could do another once-over, in case I missed something? (leaves the apartment and makes a cell phone call from the alleyway. The thief with the box drives-up and stops nearby) It's Dunham. You got a pen? THOMAS NEWTON: (on cell phone) I do now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: 1200 Remington Place, Cambridge. Bishop and I will be gone in thirty minutes. I need you there then. We've got to bring this guy in. (Joe sits in his vehicle next to the box and makes written notations on a pad of paper) ACT III Walter's Lab - Bell's Letter ASTRID: Walter? (approaches as he sits and examines a brain) How was the reading of the will? WALTER: You know, there's this South American centipede that's been known to crawl through the nasal passages and wreak this kind of havoc. ASTRID: Do you think that a bug could have killed all five victims and disrupted the electronics in the house? WALTER: Probably not. (angrily tears off his latex gloves) ASTRID: Hey. (consoling) Hey. Walter. Is everything okay? WALTER: (glum) No. (takes a key from Bell's letter) ASTRID: This is from Bell? It's a key to a safety deposit box. (she reads the letter. "DON'T BE AFRAID TO CROSS THE LINE.") WALTER: It's an old argument. Belly and I spent days discussing the wisdom of crossing the line. "Only those that risk going too far can possibly know how far they can go." That's what Belly used to say. ASTRID: So you were the cautious one? WALTER: He was over there. He saw what I did, all that I destroyed. How can he tell me to cross the line? ASTRID: (vehement) Walter, you saved Peter's life. I know that there were consequences, but Peter has got to understand why you made the choices you made. You've talked to him, haven't you? WALTER: I've been waiting for the right moment. ASTRID: Walter, you said you were gonna do that days ago. He has got to hear your side of the story. WALTER: (puts on his jacket to leave, then notices something on the brain he has been studying) Endolymph fluid. There's severe damage to the inner ear. Pass me a swab, please. (swabs the ear of the corpse) I think I know what happened here. Walter's Lab - Ultrasonic Science (later, after Peter has joined them) PETER: (looking for a phonograph album in the collection) Walter, I can't find The Requiem. WALTER: Perhaps Don Giovanni. ASTRID: So you think that music killed these people? WALTER: Not music per se. (prepares to don a cranial cap with neural sensors) Could you help me with this please, my dear? PETER: What about this? (holds out a new album from the collection) Would that work? WALTER: (to Peter) Figaro. Perfect. (to Astrid) We've known for some time that different sounds affect the brain in different ways. (places the phonograph needle on the record album, then begins to sing his own lyrics over the classical Italian ones) Look at my brain waves on the monitoro. ASTRID: (notices the brain wave patterns from Walter's cranial sensors are decreasing in intensity) They're smoothing out. PETER: Harmonic music reduces neural activity. WALTER: Which is why we think more clearly when we listen to it. As opposed to this. (changes tunes to a fast-paced contemporary techno-anthem) Dissonance. Look--look at my neurons. Look at my neurons. (the monitor displays increased and intensified brain wave patterns) PETER: We get it, Walter. Can I turn this off now? WALTER: Oh, sorry. Sorry. Sorry. (the room returns to silence) You see, the point is this, that with this type of auditory phenomenon, taken to its ultrasonic extreme, can be fatal, and the way it affects the brain, it could well have induced some type of vegetative trance before death. PETER: Which would also explain the trauma to the inner ear. ASTRID: So we're looking for some kind of deadly music box? PETER: No, it's ultrasonic, so you wouldn't be able to hear it. The frequency's too high. WALTER: Silent but deadly. (lowers his voice) Speaking of which... might like to take a step away. PETER: (slightly disgusted) Delightful, Walter. Any ideas why it didn't affect the third man? Maybe headphones of some sort? WALTER: They would need to be very sophisticated. PETER: I'm gonna call Broyles. (walks from the lab toward his office) Have him monitor the city for any abnormal ultrasonic activity. ASTRID: Walter. (softly urging him to follow his son) Go talk to him. Olivia's Apartment - Box Delivery OLIVIA: (on videotape) All the victims were patients of Doctor Laxmeesh Nayak. He ran an outpatient clinic in Seattle. Nayak was ostensibly treating these patients as part of a clinical trial for sleep disorders. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (studying the videotape, then to herself) You got a photographic memory. How am I gonna do that? (answers Joe's knock on the door and aims her pistol at the man) You don't move unless I tell you to. Got it? Okay. Step inside. (he does) Put the box down. On the bench. Slowly. (he complies again) JOE: Please. Don't hurt me, Missus Dunham. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You're deaf. (after listening to his speech patterns) That's why you didn't die. Walter's Lab - Kidnap Confession PETER: (finshes a call on his cell phone) I'll call Olivia. Thanks. WALTER: (enters the inner office) Peter, may I have a moment? PETER: Sure. What's up? WALTER: I, uh... today when I said goodbye to Belly, it was hard. Very hard. PETER: Sure, it was. Um, I'm sorry if I wasn't... (more considerate) WALTER: No, not that. What I'm trying to say is that it was nothing, nothing compared to saying good-bye to my son. PETER: (tries to leave the room) Walter, I've got to call Olivia. WALTER: (steps in his way) Peter, you need to hear this. (very somber) When Peter... my Peter... died... I lost all hope. The only thing that kept me alive was Elizabeth, and my window into your world. I always told Belly that we couldn't cross over, that it was far too dangerous. When I saw that you were dying too, and that I was the only one who could save you... PETER: ...you kidnapped me, Walter. You took me from my family. From my world. WALTER: I didn't plan to. That was not my intention. (pauses) I love you, Peter. And if I had to make the choice all over again, I'm not sure that I'd be strong enough to act differently, but, now I understand that it was wrong, that I should never have crossed the line, that it was terribly wrong. PETER: (quietly upset) I can't talk about this yet, Walter. Olivia's Apartment - Newton Joins BOLIVIA DUNHAM: He saw my badge outside of Blake's apartment. He thought he was bringing the box back to the authorities. THOMAS NEWTON: I'll come back after I'm done to help you with him. It's too bad he's not blind. If you need me to take care of him... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, you can just do your job. Make sure you don't screw it up this time. (Newton leaves with the box and Bolivia fastens a silencer to her pistol. she walks up behind Joe and fires once into the back of his head) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'm sorry. (as she drags the body, there is a knock at the door) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (through the peephole) Peter. PETER: (from the hallway) Hey. Did I come at a bad time? ACT IV Olivia's Apartment - Male Visitor PETER: (loudly from the hallway) Hey, you want me to come back later? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (blatantly lying) No, not at all. I, uh, I just got out of the shower, so can you just give me a minute? (drags Joe into the bathroom) PETER: (apologetic) I'm sorry. I should have called before I came over. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (after wetting her hair, pretending to start drying it and partially disrobing, she opens the door to her apartment) Hey. PETER: Hey. Mind if I come in? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sure. PETER: So... Walter apologized to me. (sits on her sofa) I know it wouldn't take much. A few words, a hug, a couple hands of Uno. Anything would make the man feel better at this point, but... I just can't bring myself to do it. Sometimes I can't even look the guy in the eye. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (sits across from him) Well, you two have been through a lot. You can't expect just to go back to the way it was before overnight. We all know this has been hard on you, Peter. PETER: No, you have no idea. I saw what Walter did. I saw the quarantine zones. (leans closer) I saw all the damage that he caused. He destroyed their world. My world. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, he couldn't have known how bad it was gonna be. PETER: Yeah. I mean, it's not like they gave him a picture of himself with fireballs coming out of his eyes while he was strapped into a doomsday machine. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You didn't come here to talk about Walter, did you? PETER: I can't close my eyes without seeing that picture. And whatever is in those blueprints is my connection to that machine. What if they're right? What if that machine does exactly what Broyles and Walter think it does? Is that my destiny, my fate? Am I supposed to destroy worlds too? Because, I'll be honest with you, I don't really want to turn out like Walter. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (notices over Peter's shoulder that blood from Joe is seeping under the door to the bathroom) Peter, the truth is I'm scared too. The last few weeks have been hard on all of us. (moves close to Peter on the sofa) You know, of course there's always the temporary fix. PETER: The temporary fix? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Distraction. (leans over Peter and kisses him on the lips) Subway Station - Deploying The Box THOMAS NEWTON: (after entering the station carrying the box under his arm, he sits and addresses a tiny vagrant resting on a bench) Hello. HOMELESS MAN: Hi. (studies the container resting between them) What's this? THOMAS NEWTON: It's, uh... It's a box. HOMELESS MAN: Well, what's in it? THOMAS NEWTON: As with most things in life, the reality would pale in comparison with one's imagination. And, uh, isn't it better to wonder? (returns to reading his paper. after a few moments) I say, uh, would you mind keeping an eye on the box while I go to the restroom? HOMELESS MAN: Is there, you know, remuneration? THOMAS NEWTON: Of course. There you go. (hands over a bill) I won't be a minute. HOMELESS MAN: Okay. (Newton strolls away and upstairs) Olivia's Apartment - New Distraction (Bolivia and Peter continue their romantic interlude on the sofa. while they kiss, blood continues to trickle from beneath the bathroom door and remains unnoticed by Peter. both of their cell phones ring at the same time) PETER: (reads his caller ID) Astrid. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (reads her caller ID) Broyles. PETER: (sarcastically to Bolivia) Well, that can't be a good sign. Subway Station - Missing Box WALTER: (as the team parks their vehicles at the surface entrance) Kent Street. I frequented a massage parlor just around the corner. I used to get off right here. PETER: I sure hope you're talking about the station, Walter. BROYLES: (as his team approaches him and the entrance-way down to the loading platform) We got five more victims, maybe more unaccounted for. All mobile, but unresponsive. They're in some kind of trance. Lieutenant, I want every subway station in Boston evacuated. Security cameras picked up a small man walking into the tunnel carrying a metallic box. WALTER: (walking around) These people seem to be suffering from the same symptoms as the victims at Milton. BROYLES: Yes, we're thinking the box might be what the thieves dug up there. PETER: What about the trains? BROYLES: System runs on a computer. We've logged in and stopped all trains going into the tunnel. POLICE CAPTAIN: (approaching with news) Bomb squad's ready to deploy a man in the tunnel. PETER: Bomb squad? (loudly) This thing's not a bomb. You send your men in there, they're gonna get killed. BROYLES: That tunnel leads straight to another station. If this box is mobile, we have to stop it. You have a better idea? PETER: Yeah, I'll go. WALTER: Peter, you can't. It's too dangerous. PETER: The box is our responsibility, Walter. And if I can get in front of it, maybe I can disarm it. WALTER: No, no, no. (almost stammering) I haven't had time to devise something to protect you from the sound emissions. PETER: I'm sure your boys have some sort of ear protection, right? WALTER: The frequencies are ultrasonic. Simple noise cancellation won't work. (emphatic) I'd have to disable all impulses along the cochlear nerve. POLICE CAPTAIN: My men are standing by, Agents. BROYLES: Peter, I have to make a call here. PETER: What is it, Walter? WALTER: The science is tenuous to say the least. PETER: Walter, if you have a way to put me in front of that box, you got to tell me right now. Walter, talk to me. WALTER: (worried) Agent Dunham, we're going to need your gun. RADIO CHATTER: Mic test. One, two. PETER: (after putting on a vest) So how long have I got? WALTER: I don't know. If you can hear us talking, it's too late. PETER: Well, ballpark it for me, Walter. WALTER: Maximum, three minutes. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You ready? PETER: (nods) Do it. (Bolivia points her pistol next to Peter's left ear and fires. He turns and she fires again next to his other ear, effectively making him deaf for a brief time. he nods at the team, confirms that his radio is on and leaves the platform to enter the tunnel. inside, he turns on his flashlight and visually searches ahead. he finds the device, and the thief, and calls on the radio that he has found it) PETER: I see it. (seconds later, the head of the vagrant explodes violently) Oh, my god. (he grabs the device and moves away from the fresh carnage. he studies the case and the contents briefly then announces on the radio) I know what this is. It's a piece of the weapon. I recognize it from Walternate's blueprints. BROYLES: (on the platform to Walter and Bolivia) The weapon from the other side? How's that possible? ACT V Subway Tunnel - Quick Thinking PETER: (over the radio to the team as they wait on the loading platform) It looks like the box was soundproof. But it's broken. I can't close it. I'm gonna try to disarm it. (begins to attach connectors, sensors and clamps to various wires on the interior of the device. cuts one wire with no decrease in output. ) WALTER: (to the team after he looks at his watch) He hasn't spoken for seventy-one seconds. Something is wrong. His hearing could come back at any time. We need to send someone in. BROYLES: (emphatically to Walter) I can't send another man in there. WALTER: (negotiating. begging) He could be hurt. He could be dy... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (holds up hand for silence) Hey, guys. Do you hear that? (mechanical vehicle sounds heard from the tunnel) BROYLES: (yelling into his handheld radio) I thought all the trains were stopped. WALTER: (studying the space around him) The device affected the subway's communication system. BROYLES: (as Bolivia jumps from the platform and races towards Peter) Dunham, wait! You can't go in there! (Peter fails to disarm the ultrasonic weapon a third and fourth time. the energy output remains at full power until he moves a connector and the output drops to zero. relieved, he wipes his brow - then senses that something is not right, though he can't hear what it is. he touches the rail near him, then turns to see a train bearing down on him. just a few feet away from being struck, Peter is grabbed by the running Bolivia and safely tackled into a shallow alcove. the train passes) Subway Station - Ultrasonic Aftermath WALTER: (as the body bag is zipped closed on the diminuitive vagrant, his head mostly missing) For a catastrophic explosion like that, I imagine he had some sort of surgical implant. Dental ceramic crowns. If they were to vibrate at just the right resonant frequency... I always hated dentists. BROYLES: (looks at the ultrasonic device) And you're sure this is part of the weapon? PETER: Yeah, looks just like the parts I saw on the other side. And we know that Walternate has agents over here. Maybe they're looking for the missing pieces, the ones he couldn't find over there. BROYLES: (speaking softly, privately, after Peter approaches) Why would there be pieces on our side? PETER: (softly) You got a better explanation? We're talking about two universes here. Two of each one of us. At this point, would anything really surprise you? WALTER: (answering the question that wasn't directed at him) Bacon-flavored pudding. That would surprise me. PETER: (steps over to the device) I'd like to take this back to the lab. We got the blueprints. Maybe I can figure it out. BROYLES: Okay. (as Peter signs the reciept for the container and its' contents) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (runs into Peter as he prepares to leave the subway platform with the container) I guess you've got other plans for tonight. PETER: Yeah. Do you mind? (apologetic) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (earnest) Of course not. BROYLES: (privately with Walter) Today was a bad day. But it could have been a lot worse. Your quick thinking saved a lot of lives, Doctor Bishop. Good work. (pats the Doctor on the arm as he steps away to talk to a uniformed policeman) (alone, Walter removes from his pocket, the key to Bell's safety deposit box and looks at it tentatively) (Walter finds his way to a brightly lit bank and then to an interior safe deposit vault. the banker in the vault removes a container from a wall of locked containers and places it on a table for Walter. Walter opens the container after the banker leaves and looks slightly baffled at what is inside. in the lab, Peter prepares to take notes and begins to inspect the ultrasonic device) Astrid's Apartment - Surprise Visit (Walter roams the interior of a pleasant apartment complex looking at door numbers. he stops in front of 204, checks his note, then knocks) ASTRID: (surprised at her visitor) Walter. Hi. WALTER: I know what Belly left me. ASTRID: Oh? WALTER: (removes an envelope from beneath his overcoat) He left me Massive Dynamic. (shows her a stack of corporate shares) I'm the sole shareholder. (in the lab, Peter continues his inspection and begins comparing the ultrasonic component he has to the blueprint plans) Typewriter Shop - Covert Communique (Bolivia enters the communication room, closes the door, sits and rolls a fresh piece of paper into the Selectric 251 and types) :: :: :: :: Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes